


Predaking X Fem-Reader – Shopping Trip

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance (Sort Of), slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Human queen begging Predaking to go to the mall with her and he finally relents, going with her in his holoform avatar. He is tall attractive and buff, looking like the human version of himself. Human guys try to hit on his mate and Predaking gets possessive to the point of lifting her up in his arms bridal style and kisses her in front of them, making the boys back off. However, he does not set her down at all and insists on accompanying her in the dressing rooms to see her try on clothes.





	Predaking X Fem-Reader – Shopping Trip

You patiently awaited Predaking’s return from his home aboard the Nemesis, hoping that he would be in a good mood for your request of him. It was becoming lonely in the ancient mountain-side castle he’d claimed for you and you wished to be among civilisation, if only for a day. You’d spent plenty of time thinking about the places you missed most, and it seemed that you longed for some normality; a trip to the mall would be the perfect mini-vacation and while you could have went alone, you longed to go with Predaking in his holo-form; you knew he had one, though you’d never seen it as he insisted that he would never become something less than he was.

Finally, in the distance, you could see Predaking’s dark form, flying majestically towards you. Checking the mirror in your tower, you fluffed up your hair, and then pulled your tank top low in a way that both flattered your cleavage and drove Predaking wild, though if he wanted to see more he’d have to give in to your request.

You ran out to meet him, he landed gracefully, and you bowed before him, eager to appease. “My beloved king,” You greeted.

“My queen,” Predaking replied regally, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“You sound happy, my liege. Pray tell, have you had a good day?”

“I have. The ingrate tried to bait me today, so I showed him what true strength looks like.”

You knew Predaking was referring to Starscream who he loved to humiliate, asserting his dominance to show who was truly boss in the Decepticon hierarchy; that bode well for you, it meant Predaking was in a truly good mood.

“I’m glad your day went well, perhaps you would like to tell me more about how you outwitted that buffoon.”

With that, Predaking told you of all his time away, enjoying the way you stroked his ego, complimenting his sheer brilliance so you could get exactly what you wanted. He’d long since transformed and you laid on his chassis, stroking close to his sensitive spark casing where he sighed from each gentle caress.

“Do you have everything you want in life, my sweet?” You asked.

Predaking smiled at you, “Almost. What about you, my queen? Is there anything your heart desires?”

“Well… I suppose there is one thing.”

“Name it and it shall be yours.”

“Is that a promise?”

“For you my dear, every word is a promise. Name what you will have of me.”

“I want to go out with you.”

“Is that all?”

You leaned up to kiss his lips, leading him further towards you until you pulled away, “I want to go to the human shopping mall… and I want you to go in your holo-form.”

“What?!” Predaking shoved you off his chassis, the fire in him burning strong at the trickery. He transformed into his dragon form, hissing at you, tiny sparks of flame flickered from the corner of his mouth.

You didn’t shy away from him as you once would have, instead you stood strong, smiling triumphantly, “Don’t sound so surprised my king, after all, ‘ _every word is a promise_ ,’ or is your memory that short? It’s a bit late to go today, so tomorrow it is. Goodnight.”

You walked confidently away, knowing that he wouldn’t back down from a promise, as displeased as he was with it.

* * *

The next day, Predaking flew you to the mall in silence, careful not to be seen when he landed and applied his holo-form. You were awe-struck by his appearance. Everything about him looked strong, from his long black hair, tinted with red streaks, to his muscular body, cloaked in black and red leather that you found irresistible. He sneered grumpily at you when you tried to sidle up and whisper sweet nothings in his ear; evidently, he wasn’t talking to you.

Chuckling at his silence, you reached to grab his hand, surprised when he withdrew.

“Something wrong?” You asked nonchalantly.

“You know perfectly well what is wrong,” Predaking answered sulkily, breaking his silence.

“Enlighten me.”

“This excursion is ridiculous, this form is weak, and you have tricked me into both,  _witch_!”

“Oh, so I’m a witch now? Fine, you can call me whatever you want, but I’m going to make the most of today, whether you like it or not, so let’s go.”

“No,” Predaking remained perfectly still.

“ _No?_  I see. You plan to stand out here and sulk.”

Predaking didn’t answer; his face said it all and he was too ashamed to admit when he was in defeat.

“Fine, see if I care when I’m in there having fun and you’re out here all alone. You’re only cutting your nose off to spite your face.”

Predaking sneered at the human expression; he didn’t care for it or you at that particular moment. You rolled your eyes, then headed through the double doors into the civilisation you often missed on your lonely mountain. It didn’t matter that you’d left Predaking outside; you were sure he’d eventually get bored and join you of his own volition.

You walked through the mall like a person lost in time, staring at the bright lights and the people like you’d never seen them before, enjoying in the music that played lazily throughout the centre, and delighting in the delectable scents of many foods drifting towards you from a nearby food court.

With a skip in your step, you entered your first shop, Lush, taking time to marvel at all the wonderful soaps, bath bombs, and other pamper day treats. Using money that Predaking had previously stolen for you, you filled an entire basket with everything you could ever want, leaving it with the clerk to pick up later. You smiled thoughtfully on your way out; whoever said money can’t buy happiness was an idiot.

You followed your feet l dreamily towards the next shop over, La Senza where you found some lingerie that would definitely bring Predaking out of his foul mood later. You held on to that bag upon leaving, sure you would tease Predaking with it later, should he decide to come in.

Evidently, your purchase didn’t go unnoticed by two young men outside of the shop’s entrance. They swooped towards you, showering you with compliments like birds of paradise displaying their mating dance.

“Hello b-e-a-utiful,” the tallest of the pair crooned in a deep voice, looking you up and down appreciatively.

The other pointed to the lingerie bag you held, “Is that little number for us?”

Although you didn’t care for either man’s advances, you were pleased at least someone was flirting with you in Predaking’s absence. Moreover, the men weren’t unattractive and even if you didn’t plan on doing anything with them, a little flirting couldn’t hurt.

“That depends, boys,” You smiled cockily, “do you deserve to see this outfit?” You waggled the bag in front of them, mesmerising them like dogs to a bone.

“Maybe if we get you a drink first,” The tallest said, winking suggestively.

“YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT,” Predaking’s angry roar came from behind you where he loomed possessively over his mate. While the men you were talking to were quite well built, they had nothing on Predaking who made them look like children in comparison.

“Babe,” You grinned, turning to face Predaking then clinging to his side, “so glad you finally came in.”

Predaking sneered at you, “…Yes, and I find you here with these… these  _juveniles._  Pathetic.”

The men shrank at the way the word rolled off his tongue, “H-hey man, this your girl? We didn’t know.”

“Yeah dude, we’ll back off, we didn’t know she was taken.”

The two practically quivered and you had to admit, you were having fun at the sight.

“You know now, mortals,” Predaking hissed, picking you up bridal style, then crushing his lips against yours to prove his point before carrying you away.

You grinned cheekily at Predaking as he weaved through the mall, then kissed his cheek, “If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.”

“How dare you attract their attention!” He growled, furious with your playful attitude towards the men which he’d seen before intervening.

“Aw, come on now, I was talking to them but thinking of you. Besides, look what I got for you,” You wiggled around in his arms, reaching into your bag to show him the lingerie. That seemed to placate him a little as his angry strides slowed into a steady pace. “Now how’s about you put me down and we can pick some more clothes that might… entertain you?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Clearly I cannot put you down for even a minute, lest you get into more trouble my queen. You are much too precious for these infants to gaze upon.”

“Ooh, so wound up today. Then what’s your suggestion?”

Predaking examined his surroundings, spotting a perfectly expensive shop that matched his tastes to a tea. He carried you into it, dropping you in the changing room and demanding that you wait for him to return. You did as told, enjoying the extra attention you were getting from him. He quickly returned with only the most exquisite of outfits.

“Change,” He ordered, once again the leading authority in the relationship.

Tauntingly, you let him watch you slowly change into the first outfit, a corset that ran all the way up to your neck. Predaking huffed before coming up close and tearing the top of the bodice so it revealed more cleavage.

You pouted playfully, “Aww, you damaged it, now we have to get it.”

“Good. It is better this way. Your flesh is much to sumptuous to hide, my queen.”

“So… You’re happy now you get to order me around.”

Predaking chuckled lightly, “I suppose I am.”

“Good, then you can come here with me again.”

“Do not push your luck, queen.”


End file.
